The present disclosure relates to microelectromechanical systems (MEMS), and more specifically, to vertical displacement MEMS structure that can be used to make a physical connection between vertically stacked chips.
As three-dimensional chip stacking architectures become more prevalent, the need for a means to connect between the chips without making a permanent solder connection arises. Examples of this are: test, diagnostics, power management, clock management, data flow, ESD, etc. A means needs to be established to create this temporary connection with the least intrusion on the existing chip architectures and layouts.
Currently, the only solution is to make a permanent connection or to use an external probe or structure.